1. Field
This disclosure relates to the transmission of electrical power by optical fiber. More particularly, the present disclosure describes a power over optical fiber system that provides electrical power to a remote location.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art related to the subject matter of the present disclosure may include the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,523, “Composite fiber optic and electrical cable and associated fabrication method,” to Blew, et al., dated Nov. 21, 1995; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,081, “Composite fiber optic and electrical cable and associated fabrication method,” to Blew, et al., dated Jul. 22, 1997.
Other art related to the subject matter of the present disclosure may include the High Power Optical Data (HiPOD) System from JDS Uniphase of Milpitas, Calif.